In many situations, it is desirable to have the ability to gain information about energy sources, particularly the location of transmitters. For example, it is sometimes as necessary to know the location of a transmitter as it is the information transmitted in order to correctly interpret the information. Many methods have been developed to gain information concerning power systems and transmitters. For instance, line-of-bearing techniques utilizing several receiver locations may be used for establishing transmitter locations. However, there are many instances where such direction finding equipment is not available. The present invention solves this problem in the prior art.